The Letters
by JCait
Summary: The series of letters that Franky wrote Erica. Just my point of view.
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER**

I do not own the rights to these characters. The fiction I write is simply that. The letters that Franky wrote to Erica. I would assume the first letter would still be quite cheeky and wanting answers rather than heartfelt. I've set this a couple of weeks after she left and no one has been informed of what's happened. As they said on the show they went without a governor for 3 months.

*Letter number 1*

Dear Erica,

I know I know, it's Miss Davidson ;) Gee I knew I was magic but I've never made a woman disappear with a kiss before. Maybe I should've tried being a magician instead of a chef. Imagine what I could do then.

In all seriousness though, a goodbye might have been a nice touch. Even I'm not that shallow. It felt weird when I hadn't seen you for a couple of days but it's now been a couple of weeks. I'm not even sure why you aren't here. They still haven't told us anything. All I know is that you were here, with me, helping me get through all this shit day by day and now you're not and it sucks. Every day I'm at the library at the same time just hoping you walk in. All the girls have been giving me shit saying you finally got sick of the Franky Doyle charm and you had to leave. I don't want to toot my own horn but that's impossible. That one hour we had a week of just us was great and I know you think so too. We got on like a house on fire and I'm not just talking about what happened in your office.

I really want to talk to you, I have to. So I had to write. I feel like we have unfinished business, like I need answers from you. Most of all I just want to know when you'll be back. I would've written sooner but It took me a bit to get one of the officers to hand over an address for you. Channing wouldn't even say why you haven't been here let alone give me a postal address. Pretty much had to beg for someone to help a sister out but I did it. First time someone else has had me on my knees in a while.

I'm really hoping you read this and I hope more that you reply. Even if you don't straight away that's ok. I'm not stupid, I do understand you have a life outside of Wentworth. I did once too. All I've got is time.

Franky


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Erica

I was really hoping that I would've heard from you by now...I'm really hoping that my last letter reached you and that you're just busy, though according to Channing you mustn't be THAT busy...

They finally told us today why you hadn't been here...Fired hey? Not good enough to fill the big boots of governing a women's prison Miss Davidson? What bullshit...if anyone knows how to make this place better it's you. I hope you know that it's fucked up. To me, you were a million good things about this shitty place. I hope they figure that out soon because, well, I really want you back ...to be governor, to be my tutor, and I promise I'll keep doing my best. Maybe I'll try harder to make you look good. I wouldn't want to let you down. You've always looked good to me though.

You know, It's really weird how prison feels when you don't have that one person that makes it feel less like... Hmm... prison? Like you don't mind actually being here because you know you're going to wake up and see that person that brings a smile to your face. That you're going to see that smile in general...because it keeps you warm even on the darkest of days. That's you for me and I know you know that.

I'm not as strong as I let on in here and I miss that you also know that about me. You see right through me, the same way I see through you. We connected on a level that was both intellectual and emotional and I don't have that same feeling with anyone else. I miss having that outlet. I miss it so much. It kept me from going crazy. Being in the slot was torture, kinda like how it is now without you here. Being in the same room with you even for a second made me forget that I'm confined by not just the walls in here but the things I've done. You treated me like none of that mattered. Even when I was in the slot, when you visited me there, I could've lived there forever just in the same room...

I can't believe I just wrote that sappy shit. But see what you do to me?!

Please write me back Erica.

Please.

Franky x


	3. Chapter 3

Erica

I'm not sure why I'm even bothering. I don't even know what to say to you. I dumped my heart on a shitty piece of paper to you in my last letter, spent ages wording it right, thinking about how I could just explain everything to you ...and for what? ...Nothing? Not even a how are you? I thought I would have atleast had that. Just word that you'd received them or acknowledged that I did exist in your life. That you'd thought about me for just one moment since you left...

Feels like that fucking Eminem song doesn't it...Maybe I was just a pillar for you to stand on in here. Make you look good to the board so you could get what you wanted. Didn't work did it? Or maybe you've just moved on with him... How is that by the way? Still seeing my face every time you close your eyes?

I'm so fucking angry with you!..You were meant to be here for me!...but you know...maybe it's a good thing. Maybe not writing back was the best thing you didn't do, because now, when I wake up every morning I won't miss you anymore and I won't feel ... I won't feel anything. I am so sick of this shit Erica, of being upset, of thinking about you every fucking second of every single fucking day and being mad about it..

I'm starting to really lose my shit in here...I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm falling apart...and the worst part is...that even when I do wake up tomorrow I bet I will still have just dreamt about you like every other fucking night before...I'll think of all the things you've ever said to me in here that has kept me going...and I'll try and I'll try so hard, but I don't think I'll ever stop missing you...

From

Somebody that you used to know


End file.
